EP 1 388 510 A1 describes a transport system for piece goods containers, in particular for luggage containers on an essentially horizontal conveyorway having at least two conveyors spaced apart, of which at least one conveyor is driven, as well as having at least one device for unloading the piece goods, using gravity by tilting the piece goods container into an unloading position transverse to its transport direction. A running rail loop runs in space so that the piece goods container while being transported is lifted on one side from the adjacent conveyor by the device by means of the positively guided coupling element and is rotated into its tilted position.
DE 20 2008 009 280 U1 describes a conveyor device having a number of transport units that are movable along a guiding apparatus. The conveyor device described there, having a number of transport units movable along a guiding apparatus, has on its top side a push-off device that is drivable contrary to a travel direction of the transport units, for gentle loading and/or discharging of pieces of cargo.